Summer Lovin'
by LucyLicious xx
Summary: Camp Rock is over. Summer is over What happens now and what will happen to Shane and Mitchie? Can they survive? Smitchie - first camp rock oneshot


**A/N: So I saw Camp Rock the day it premiered on Disney Channel in the UK and, OMG it is, like the best film ever! Even if I still like High School Musical, and guess what? I actually like the canon couple. So I thought I'd try writing something for it, so I guess this is a little experiment and if I like writing Camp Rock then I'll do more stories as well as high school musical.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, seriously, although if I did I so would have made Mitchie and Shane kiss ): anyway, did you hear that there is supposed to be a Camp Rock 2? :P**

* * *

"Come on Mitchie, it's time to get up. It's time for school," My mom called to me as my alarm clock starting to ring, a loud, piercing briiing.

"I'm up. I'm up ok?" I groaned as I opened my eyes. I turned onto my side to switch off my alarm clock which was beginning to give me a headache and got up and out of bed, to get ready for school.

I guess I should start from the beginning, my name is Mitchie Torres. Over the summer I went to Camp Rock which is a summer camp about music. I got caught up in loads of drama and the lie I had told about my mom, I had fallen in love with a rock star, Shane Grey who was a part of Connect 3 to be precise and when everyone found out about my lies, I was a no one and no one didn't want anything to do with me. Except Caitlyn - my best friend! I sang in the final jam and then everything was sorted. Well that was the outline of it, a lot more happened, but I'll spare you the details.

Camp ended, and I haven't heard much from anyone, especially Shane. It's like everyone isn't that bothered about it and would rather talk to their real friends at school instead of some Camp friends.

I brushed my hair, put on some 'cute' clothes as my mom would say and went downstairs for breakfast. We flicked on 'hot tunes TV' and looked for any updates on my fellow campers. The press had been at Final Jam and we were just waiting to see if it would be shown on TV, especially the parts about Shane.

"Hey Mitch!" My best friend, at school, Sierra called as she ran to see me, waiting to boast about her summer. She told me all about her family holiday and other stuff I wasn't too bothered about it, I just kept day-dreaming about my summer. My perfect summer. "What did you do this summer in the end then?" She asked me just as the bell rang.

"Nothing much, but it was good," I hastily replied as we made our way to class.

School went by without much going on, the freshman came and most of the attention was on them,

"Seriously, Turkey was so amazing! I even got you a little something!" Sierra carried on, as she talked about her holiday before pulling out a small brown bag from her school bag and gave it to me. I smiled and placed it in my bag, I wasn't going to open it yet, I was going to save it until I got home. Sierra continued talking about her summer for at least half the lesson before she remembered I hadn't said much about mine. "Mitchie, tell me more about your summer, you MUST have done something."

I sighed and gave in. "I went to Camp Rock," I said, a dreamy smile slowly appearing on face.

"OhmiGosh! How? What? I heard Shane Grey was there, what was that like?" Millions of Sierra's questions flooded my ears. I giggled.

"My mom went there with her catering company, I had to work in the kitchen, but I got a discounted rate. It was really good, amazing, I sang! Yeah, Shane Grey was there, he was one of the teachers. The rest of Connect 3 were also there at some points." I explained, which lead to MORE questions.

I sighed again, I had a feeling I would be answering questions all lesson.

Soon, the lesson ended. I had conveniently left out the part about me lying, falling for Shane Grey, and singing with him. I really didn't want to say too much, because 1. I'd have to relive something I wasn't too proud of, and 2. I didn't want to get her even more excited and have to answer even more questions than I already had.

"Bye Sierra!" I yelled as she made her way to her dad's car, she was getting a lift home, where as I was walking, just to think- and totally not fantasise about a certain rock star.

I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice anyone else until....

"Hey Mitchie, miss me?" A familiar, male voice called to me, I looked to both sides of me before slowly turning round, hoping to catch a glimpse of this person. I gasped in surprise.

"Sh-Shane?" I uncertainly asked. Wanting to make sure my mind wasn't playing a trick on me. Here in front of me, was none other than Shane Grey leaning casually against a large tree on school grounds, no more than forty feet between us.

"Nice to see you too, " He laughed, smirking. My face immediately broke out into a HUGE smile. My heart started to beat faster and I was overwhelmed with emotions.

"I-I mean. What? How? What are you doing here?" I asked, disbelieving how this could all be happening. Shane smirked and propped himself off the tree so he was standing on his own. God he looked so gorgeous- I mean handsome.

"What you don't want me here?" He joked, I quickly gasped and made a rush to explain that wasn't what I meant, but he cut me off! "Chill! I was joking Mitchie. I phoned you whilst you were at school and your mom picked up, and I've been speaking to Caitlyn, I thought I'd come surprise you,"

My eyes almost began watering, and I got a warm feeling in my stomach. " I just can't believe you're here. It's... nice, "

Shane just nodded wanting to laugh. By now, a few of my fellow classmates had seen us and quickly turned their attention to us. Shane and I, however where completely oblivious to everyone. Sierra had even seen us and had probably persuaded her dad not to go, just yet.

This is going to seem totally cheesy, but for the next few minutes we just stared into each other's eyes. Shane then started walking towards, but stopped halfway. Ok now I'm confused, well that was until he spoke.

"Um, I'm actually here, not only to see you, but to tell you that my record group loved our duet and actually wanted us to record it, as well as Connect 3's new song and my song I wrote and sang to you. But I'm here more the see you, I could care less about what I was supposed to tell you," He said, emotion shinning in his eyes.

I giggled, something I had to stop doing or everyone would now know me as the girl who continuously giggled at everything- not a name I wanted to have. I nodded and he knew I was fine with everything. "Different to your usually cookie-cutter pop star stuff then?" I asked, waiting to see his reaction.

"Yeah and the rest of us are glad. I mean, according to everyone's response at Camp Rock, we might even get some more fans!"

"Yeah, I bet the screaming girls would love you," I joked, just like the good-old-times.

"Dare I say, I hear a hint of jealousy Miss. Torres?" He cheekily replied.

"Jerk," I muttered, issuing our usual playful banter. He made the face he did at Camp Rock when I called him a jerk when we were in the canoe (good times;) )

"And what did I tell you about being a jerk?" He said.

"That according to you it's a part of the 'rock star' image. Great excuse, then how come Nate and Jason aren't jerks?" I said, waiting for his reaction yet again. He just looked stuck for an answer. But silence followed.

"I'm sorry for everything," I said, remembering I still hadn't properly apologised for my lie over the summer which had hurt him quite bad. He just nodded, I knew he had already forgiven me, but I just wanted to say it to him- he deserved that much, he started walking towards me.

"God I've missed you so much Mitchie," He said, reaching out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"I've missed you too Shane," I breathlessly replied looking down for a few seconds before looking back up to meet his eyes which were gazing into my own. I reluctantly stepped back, away from his grip and my expression changed from happiness."But what happens? What happened? Camp Rock was amazing, seriously, but as soon as you left I never heard from you, for almost three months I haven't heard a single word from you and you promised we would keep in contact. I even e-mailed you. Have you been too busy or what? Or did you realize that you felt differently about the chef's daughter who lied to you?" I demanded.

He signed. Great. I knew he was going to come up with some bull shit excuse. "I've been busy, I know I said that, but I have. I've almost started recording, we had to make a few stops. I still feel the way I did at Camp Rock after Final Jam, but I've been busy,"

"Bull shit, even a text or something saying you were busy would have been fine. You know what I think? I think you only want me when you choose; I think you just thought this was a summer fling that you want nothing to do with now. Do you know how much that hurts Shane?" I demanded, angry tears gathering in my eyes, but I was determined not to let them fall.

"I have been busy! Mitchie, believe me, I wouldn't lie to you! How could you think that? I'm not who I was, I'm not that jerk you met at the beginning! Stop acting childish and grow up, how would you have felt if you were me?" I could tell he was beginning to get angry at me too.

"I would have taken two minutes out of my busy schedule to text 'Sorry am very busy will text you when I have time' That doesn't take much Shane and I don't have your number. When I didn't hear from you what did you expect me to be like?" I screamed.

"Sorry Mitchie. I'll remember that so can you now please calm down. I have to be somewhere by six and I'd like to spend as much time as I can with you," He pleaded, wanting this to end.

"Shane...." I said; I was almost going to give in... But a part of me- the extremely stupid part of my brain just wouldn't let me- no matter how much I wanted to be held by him.

"Look, I'm sorry Shane but I'm busy tonight. I have homework to do and I'm going out, maybe some other time?" He glared at me, at that moment he knew I was lying straight to his face and you seriously have no idea how bad that made me feel.

"You know what? Forget it, I get it Mitchie. When you decide to grow up, you know how to reach me. If you didn't want me here then you should have just said," He said, I could see the sadness in his eyes as he stared blankly at me. My heart was breaking piece, by piece every moment longer he stared at me like that.

"Shane-"I began but he cut me off.

"Save it," He snapped.

I ran home as he began to walk away from me, not wanting anyone to see me cry. As soon as I was home I ran upstairs as my dad was still at work and my mom was out somewhere. I climbed onto my bed and let all my tears out.

"Why was I so stupid?" I cried.

When I went to sleep that night, all I saw was Shane's face and today played in my head over and over again. I heard from my mom that Brown had told her that Final Jam would be on TV in two days on HotTunes. My head hurt in the morning and despite how much I didn't want to, I dragged myself out of my nice warm bed.

My mom knew I wasn't in the best mood so didn't question me but we had a funny conversation about pigs and other bands in the morning before I left; which made me happier than I had been.

I left home with a smile and it never left my face when I got to school. I ignored the looks everyone sent me who had witnessed the reunion with Shane yesterday. I had barely been at my locker for 5 minutes before I heard Sierra behind me.

"How could you Mitchie?" She said with a hurt look. I looked at her confused. What had a done? I shrugged and was about to turn back to my locker. "How could you not tell me about Shane at Camp Rock?"

I sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Look I'm really sorry Sierra but I just... I didn't want you..." I stuttered, trying to think of the right words. "I thought that from then you would want to hang around with me even more just to meet Shane. I guess I was still on a high from it all and I guess I was going to tell you, but didn't want to. My summer wasn't as great as I made it out to be." I explained hoping, praying she would understand.

"You should have given me more credit Mitchie. We've been best friends for ages, sure I would have wanted to have met Shane but I wouldn't act fake and when you were ready, if you wanted, I'm sure you would have taken me to meet him. And Camp Rock sounded great to me," She said, looking right into my eyes.

I looked to the ground. "I know and I'm sorry Sierra, I really am and I know I should have. Listen, meet me in the cafeteria and we can go somewhere and I'll tell you EVERYTHING that happened at Camp Rock and I mean everything." I promised hoping she would forgive me.

Sure enough, Sierra and I were sitting together outside and I was telling her everything.

No way! I can't believe you did that Mitchie!" She squealed as I told her about my lie. I sighed, knowing it hadn't been right and all that had happened was I'd lost some friends.

Just before the bell rang, I finished telling her about my summer.

"I can't believe that Mitchie. Thanks for being honest. Anyway, you sang with Shane Grey, you were in the middle of a lake in a canoe with Shane Grey, you almost kissed Shane Grey, and Shane Grey sang you a song and asked if you liked it! Oh My God! Have you spoken to him since yesterday? I mean you guys look cute together! But I get where you were both coming from,"

"Yeah, I did all that stuff, it was amazing. I haven't spoken to him since yesterday. I mean what if I was right he's decided he doesn't want me back because I was a summer fling... or what if he doesn't me near him," I said, trying to make excuses.

"So what? At least you would have tried," She tried to reason.

"I'm busy I mean, really Sierra? Anyway, guess what? I'm going to be on TV!" I exclaimed, changing the subject. Again, she squealed and we talked about that throughout Math.

Soon enough Final Jam was shown and everyone at school was talking about it, and I actually had liked the way my voice had sounded. I'd had a great confidence boost from it.

Weeks later, I still hadn't talked to Shane and I was getting upset. I was moping and every time he came on HotTunes, my mom saw I got this sad look in my eyes. The phone rang and I went upstairs to get changed for school, when I came back downstairs my mom came running towards me.

"Oh My honey! That was just Brown and he said they want to record your song with Shane! This is great honey don't you think?" She gushed, she was has always been totally supportive of me, and I would be getting to lie my dream.

I nodded and smiled slightly, and I told her it would be great and I'd definitely be up for it. I left about half an hour later and eagerly told Sierra the news.

After school I saw a mess of Brown Curls run towards me.

"Mitchie!" The person called, it was Caitlyn's voice!

"Caitlyn?" I called back and we hugged each other tightly.

Sierra said bye and went to her mom and went home whilst me and Caitlyn caught up and had a laugh. I told her about Shane and stuff and she told me that she and Nate had even been spending LOTS more time together- is that love in the air?

"Me and Shane have been asked to record our song," I said, she nodded and got excited.

At around 5, we were giggling whilst walking home and she apologized for not keeping in contact- she had been in turkey until a couple of weeks ago and I hadn't checked my email in about a month so when I was home I was going to check for the ones from Caitlyn.

We were laughing some more after getting some ice-cream and she even slept over as it was Saturday the next day.

We watched some films... and had an interesting conversation with Nate on speaker phone about... random stuff- I'm not going to tell you because if I did- I'm sure one of them might just jeopardise my safety. What we didn't know was that Shane was silently in the background.

We were watching that movie Caitlyn had wanted to watch because her older brother had, and it was extremely scary. I screamed as something happened and I could hear Nate laughing and Caitlyn's eyes widened as she didn't speak. We eventually decided to switch it off and put 'The Notebook' on- incredibly sad, but very great film. We ended our conversation with Nate and when I woke up the next morning my head was on Caitlyn's back whilst she lay on her stomach.

Shortly after we had gotten ready we were leaving to go to the Ice-Rink they had started putting up. When we were talking about who was fitter out of Johnny Depp and George Clooney- we were talking about older actors, so sue us. When we went head first into some people.

"Sorry," I groaned as I looked up to see who it was. It was Shane, he looked a little hurt.

Nate helped Caitlyn up and she dusted herself up. I looked back up at Shane before pushing myself to stand up and dusting myself off. Caitlyn laughed, so I glared at her.

"Mitch, you have some dust AND some of those blowy dandelion things in your hair," She giggled.

I quickly started running my fingers through my hair trying to get rid of anything unwanted. I gave up and blew my bangs.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, trying to forget about my hair, luckily Caitlyn took over.

"We were just on our way to meet Jason," Shane snapped, obviously not happy.

"Ignore him, he's just been a grumpy guts since he saw you, obviously missing you," Nate said. I looked at Shane and he just looked away, he obviously hadn't told Nate about our 'meeting' the over the day.

"Shane can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked quietly, and when he nodded I heaved a sigh of relief.

We walked to a bench and I began apologizing.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know it wasn't your fault that you were busy and I guess I could have tried more than an Email, I didn't really understand the busy lives you pop stars have I guess," I started.

"It's ok," He said.

"It's not and I'm sorry. I was stupid," I said, wanting more than that from him.

"I know, and I'm sorry as well. I guess I could have made more of an effort." He said to me, sincerely. He pulled me towards him for a hug, god I missed his scent and his hold. "Also, I promise next time I go away I will text you, even if it's just to say I'm busy," He continued looking at me and I swear I could have seen the missing sparkle appear in his eyes.

"I've missed you," I said, placing my head on his shoulders.

"I've missed you too Mitchie, promise me that next time we fight, we won't not speak for more than a week- at the very most," He said, stroking my face.

I smiled and nodded. We went back to meet the others, who were smiling at our entwined hands and we all headed to the Ice-Rink with Jason in tow with Ella from Camp.

Shane held my hands as we skated round, I laughed when he fell over and I didn't, we had a great time.

As he was walking me home I turned to him and asked him "What happens now Shane? What are we?"

"We stay like this, and keep in contact," He sighed. "I don't know, but I know that I don't want to lose you."

I mean what are we?" I asked again, holding our hands up.

He looked away "I guess this means we're together? If you want us to be, all I know is how I feel about you and I don't want to let you go,"

I smiled. "I feel the exact same way,"

Then he leaned in and captured my lips in a soft, sweet kiss, fireworks exploded in my stomach and I was smiling the whole way home after that.

If you're wondering, yes 'This Is Me was recorded and the Media found out about Shane and I, and Nate and Caitlyn AND Jason and Ella. Our single reached number one and I was offered a short recording contract for next year. I decided life couldn't be much more perfect than it is right now.

* * *

**A/N: I know this kinda sucked, but I just wanted to try writing a Camp Rock Fanfic. Don't forget to review and leave your thoughts :) hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I have a ton of Camp Rock oneshots to post :) and will work on a christmas one ;)**

**LucyLicious xxx**


End file.
